Troubles Ephémères
by Imagie
Summary: Je sais, je le sais très bien, la passion ne dure qu'une fois, qu'un temps. Qu'un temps à la fois. Mais ne me dites-pas que cette chose, devant moi, cette chose là, c'est lui!"


**Troubles Éphémères**

J'avais toujours su que Rodolphus n'était qu'un passe-temps. Si je l'ai épousé, c'était plus pour faire plaisir à mes parents et ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter financièrement qu'autre chose, au fond. Je n'ai jamais eu d'affection pour cet homme. Je ne le haïssais pas, je ne l'aimais pas, il m'était indifférent. Peut-être avais-je, au début de notre mariage, une certaine forme d'admiration pour lui, mais c'était tout les sentiments qu'ils pouvait et pourrait jamais m'inspirer. J'attendais mieux, et de loin.

Lorsqu'on me proposa d'intégrer les Mangemorts, je dit oui immédiatement. Pourquoi? J'avais besoin d'action, j'étouffais dans un rôle trop petit pour moi; J'avais toujours sur que j'allais, un jour ou l'autre, être obligée de partir, et cette solution me convenait. Après tout, ma soif de puissance et de force réclamait de mon esprit qu'il fut plus qu'un simple rouage, et je sus, après plusieurs années, me rendre cadran de l'horloge du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je n'aimais pas cet homme-là non-plus. Certes, nous avions un relation étrange, et les vertiges qu'il réussissait à faire naitre en moi étaient inimitables, bien plus puissants que tout ce que mon mari n'aurait pu faire, mais quelque chose, au fond, me dérangeait tout de même avec lui. Nous étions tels esclave et maitre, violents, soumis, dévoué. Aveugle aussi. C'était une passion bien supérieure aux actes de chairs, une passion dévorante qui me cantonnait dans un rôle toujours plus bas. Le problème, c'est que même ainsi, au seuil de la bassesse la plus déplorable, j'étais heureuse.

J'étais comme une enfant, prête à tout pour, sans aucun doute, rien. J'étais folle, et lui prenait plaisir à entretenir cette folie qui coulait dans mes veine comme un poison délicieux. Je rêvais de tout mais ne voulais rien, je tournais en rond. Je désirais tout briser, tout détruire, sentir le monde fondre sous mes doigts et se liquéfier, entendre les gens hurler de désespoir et implorer mon pardon. L'esclave avait les rêve du maitre, bien inférieur à son statut mais pareil dans ses désirs. Nous étions des égaux très lointains, voilà tout.

La source des maux que je voulais infliger au monde provenait des propres épreuves que je subissais, je crois. Plus on me forçais à avoir l'âme noire, plus ma soif de vengeance grandissais. Incapable de mordre la main qui me nourrissais, je délaissais des mes envie de revanche mon bourreau et me tournais vers les innocents. Rendre le monde à l'image de la destruction intérieure que je sentais en moi, voilà qui était un but solide, dur et froid, un but que je voulais à tout prix atteindre.

Une période de ma vie fut plus claire, pourtant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puits m'arriver, mais cela me tomba dessus comme un éclaire dans une tempête noir, un éclairez de lumière trop blanche, pervertie. J'aimais.

J'aimais sans le savoir, et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, avec du recul, que je peux pleinement m'en apercevoir. Sur le moment, je ne compris juste pas pourquoi on s'acharnait à me sortir de ma torpeur démente, pourquoi quelqu'un, si infime fut-il, pouvait bien s'intéresser à la pauvre chose brisée qui trainait au fond de mon esprit et non à la folle furieuse que tous acclamaient.

Il était arrivé comme une brise sur le monde, comme ça, sans prévenir. Le vent de folie qui tournait dans ma tête avait été chassé par une simple brise. Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment dire chassé, parce que quelque part, il trainait toujours, ce vent, mais toujours est-il que pendant quelques mois, j'ai été pleinement moi-même.

Il avait finit ses études depuis quatre ans. Je ne l'avait jamais vu avant, le Seigneur de présentant ses partisans les uns au autres que lorsqu'il avait besoin de nous pour quelque chose. Pourquoi ce jeune homme était-il là, ce jour-ci? Je ne me le rappelle que trop bien. Il était venu nous livrer des information cruciales sur la cachette de Lily et James Potter. Le Seigneur était obnubilé par cette famille, sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi. Nous les poursuivions depuis leur mariage, maintenant.

Il était venu en pleine conscience de ses actes, et était calme. Il donnait sans sourcillé les noms, les lieux, tout ce que, depuis des mois, nous cherchions en nous énervant. Il répondait sans peur, apparemment, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se savait précieux, en ce moment précis.

Je me souviens qu'il était très beau. Ses cheveux, oscillant entre le brun et le blond, étaient assez courts et ses grands yeux bleus expressifs. Il était assez petit pour son âge et pourtant, je ne le dépassait pas. Il était incroyablement calme. La première fois que j'avais vu le Seigneur Noir, j'avais manqué de m'évanouir. Ce fut ainsi qu'il me tira de ma folie destructrice, parce qu'il était posé, calme, doux. Il m'intriguait, et je fut capable de sortir un instant du monde noir dans lequel je vivait pour m'interroger sur son cas.

Nous passâmes une semaine tous les deux dans un cabanon non-loin de la maison Potter. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, moi non-plus. Peter, m'avait-il dit la première fois qu'il nous avait été annonça que nous travaillerons ensemble, Peter Pettigrow. Je n'avais pas répondu, mais il connaissait mon nom. Depuis le début de cette semaine, je mourrai à petit feu, je me consumais de savoir qui il était.

J'en rêvais la nuit, mais d'une façon totalement différente. Moi qui ne m'étais jamais penchée sur des problème d'ordre physique, voilà que je le désirai ardemment, sans savoir pourquoi. J'avais fait de l'intérêt que je lui portait une obsession. A chaque moment, lorsque ses yeux bleus se portaient sur mon regard, à chaque fois qu'il souriait, même lorsqu'il était grave, je le voulais. Je pensais sûrement, au fond de moi, que plus il m'appartiendrait, plus je le connaitrais, plus je saurais. Je souhaitais à tout prix savoir pourquoi il trahissait ses amis, ce que l'avait poussé à le faire. Je me fichais de Potter ou des autres, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'avoir la connaissance suprême sur cet homme, ce jeune homme encore, tellement plus jeune que moi et pourtant déjà plus sage, plus déterminé.

Je ne pourrai pas dire si, moi aussi, durant cette période, je l'intéressais autant. Il semblait indifférent, complètement ailleurs en permanence. Il ne m'ignorait pas, mais c'était tout comme. L'amour non-partagé est supportable si l'on console avec la pensée que l'autre est heureux. Le problème, c'est que ce que je ressentais pour ce post-adolescent n'était pas de l'amour, à de moment là, c'était de la passion, une passion féroce et violente, qui m'ébranlait au plus profond de moi lorsque nous étions proche, lorsque nous nous touchions, par inadvertances provoquées, généralement. Il l'avait vu, mais ne s'en souciait pas, restait poli et courtois. Je bouillais intérieurement.

Un soir, alors que je scrutait sans vraiment voir, par la fenêtre, les allées et venues des Potter, je sentit une main chaude se presser sur ma nuque et retint un instant ma respiration. D'une voix de velours, Peter chuchota mon nom à mon oreille, comme un amant trop longtemps languit. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en sentait son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Il était derrière moi, désormais, m'entourant de ses bras, et je n'osais bouger, consciente que le moindre geste pourrait tout déclencher.

« -Bellatrix, dit-il d'une voix anormalement trainante. »

Il posa sa bouche sur ma peau frémissante, et je tremblait de tout mon être d'un désir trop longtemps contenu. Ma tête roula un peu, je fermais les yeux. Il sembla vite las de jouer à ce jeu que nous n'aimions pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous n'étions pas là pour être amoureux, pas encore, il le savait aussi bien que moi.

Il me retourna violemment et mon dos vint heurter la vitre. Je cherchais de la main une prise quelconque, mais sous le verre lisse, je ne trouvais rien et m'appuyait de toutes mes forces. Ma robe noir brodée tomba à mes pieds dans un bruissement de tissu froissé. Je n'entendais plus rien, je n'existais qu'en sensation, à ce moment là.

« -Je suis une étoile dans le ciel, je vole, je vole. Ah non, je suis un étoile de mer, les vagues m'engloutissent et me malmènent, je sens l'eau autours, je sens sur ma peau leur bruit monocorde. Mais elles s'accélèrent, deviennent plus rapides, plus proches, je suis soumise à trop de pression, je monte, monte, monte, je redeviens un étoile du ciel, je n'ai jamais été que ça, je suis une étoile filante, je pars, pars, pars, je heurte un récif lunaire au passage, je détruis, je cris, je cris, je cris... J'explose! »

Peter et moi ne parlâmes jamais de ce qui s'était passé dans le cabanon, ce soir là. Dès le lendemain, nous fûmes rappelés au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il nous apprit que grâce à nous, l'attaque aurait lieu le lendemain. Je ne revit pas Peter entre-temps.

L'annonce de la mort du Mage Noir tomba rapidement et anéantit tous mes espoirs, si minimes furent-ils, de pouvoir revoir Peter. Il disparut lui aussi, on le dit mort. Je retourna dans ma folie quotidienne, m'y enfonçant un peu plus tous les jours. Mon procès eu lieu, comme celui de mon mari, et je partis pour Azkaban, où je restais quinze ans, dans le plus sombre des mondes. Je devins folle, pour de vrai, mes rêves de destruction refirent surface. J'eus peur, tous les jours, et mes moments de lucidités se firent tellement rares que personne n'osa m'approcher.

Un jour, je fut enfin libre. J'avais soif de vengeance, de haine, je voulais tout saccager sur mon passage. Mon maitre revint me chercher, et j'eus la surprise de ma vie.

Durant la période noire d'Azkaban, qui fut le plus sombre de ma vie, je chérissais le souvenir de l'unique passion qu'on m'ait jamais donné. Je ne me ridais pas et restais désirable, quoi que folle à lier. Mon corps, presque chaque jour, revivait cette nuit et était devenu une machine pétrie de phantasmes. Dans ces moments là, j'étais amoureuse, pour de vrai, je le constate aujourd'hui. J'aimais Peter comme personne, je le désirais, je voulais, brûlais d'exister encore, rien que pour lui. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a maintenue en vie.

Mais on me présenta, lorsqu'enfin vint le jour où je fut libre, un homme dont on me dit qu'il était Peter. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisais la noirceur de l'âme de cet homme. Je l'avais rencontré, fier, arrogant, à la limite du défit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je le retrouvais, alors que chaque jour ce souvenir me permettait de tenir, laid, presque chauve, gras, minuscule, terreux. Misérable. Il rampait aux pieds du Maitre, cherchant par tous les moyens son approbation. Sa physionomie avait prit l'image de son âme.

Je ne voulus plus rien avoir à faire avec cet homme qu'il était devenu. Le jeu morbide reprit. Je savais que j'allais mourir, je m'en fichais, je le voulais.

Jamais Peter n'eut vent, je crois, des sentiments passionnés qu'à son égare j'avais conçus. Je devint folle, il devint lâche. L'éloignement nous dégouta l'un de l'autre.

Une unique nuit, aussi passionnée soit-elle, ne tient pas une vie.


End file.
